Vivre pour eux
by ThiiSa
Summary: OS! Hermione ressase ses souvenirs de la dernière guerre, celle qui lui a fait perdre nombres de ses amis, mais surtout celui qu'elle aimait... Sombrant dans le désespoir elle essayera de vivre pour eux... DH


_Salut à tous ! Avant de vous faire lire mon OS je voulais dire à Sophie de m'excuser d'avoir en quelque sorte « plagier » sa fic ! Vraiment désolée ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veut pas trop ! Pour la peine j'ai effacé la fic ! _

_BON ! Avis à tous mon Os porte sur Draco/Hermy ! C'est un peu « fleur bleu »…. Bref ! _

_Rated K ! donc pas de koi fuir ! Perso : Hermy surtout !_

_Alors je vous laisse lire, un seul mot d'ordre : REWIEWS !_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Vivre pour eux**

**La journée était ensoleillée. L'air était doux, les oiseaux chantaient, le ciel était clair sans nuages. L'ambiance constratait bien avec cette belle journée. Cela faisait maintenant 8 jours que la communauté magique était en paix, soulagé. On faisait partout la fête, les enfants étaient joyeux, les adultes heureux. Et pourtant, en dessous de tout ce tableau magnifique, se cachait une ombre. Seul les membres de la dernière guerre ne fêtaient rien. Personne encore à part eux ne savaient la dure réalité qu'il devaient affronter. Dans leur rang la peine était dans les cœurs. Tout le monde avait mal mais personne ne ressentait SA douleur… comme elle pouvait avoir mal, mal d'avoir perdu les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle. Depuis la mort de ses parents elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait ressentir la même chose encore une fois, elle voulait les rejoindre mais n'y arrivait pas. A chaque fois elle se rappelait ses paroles… une larme coula sur sa joue, alors qu'elle se remémorrait cette dernière journée.**

_Flash Back :_

**« Elle avait été appelé avec Ron et Harry pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Ils s'étaient rendu là bas en sachant que c'était le moment tant attendu. Voldemort et ses mangemorts devaient arriver, la deuxième et dernière guerre. Quand l'espion de l'ordre arriva dans la salle en criant qu'ils arrivaient son cœur avait fait un bond. Personne ne leur avait dit QUI était l'espion. Mais celui qui se trouvait devant elle, celui qui avait la baguette serrée contre lui, celui avec qui elle avait fait sa première fois, celui qu'elle aimait de tout son être était celui qui allait servir d'apât, l'espion.**

**- D.. Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda t-elle**

**- Ecoute hermione…**

**- Que j'écoutes quoi ? Tu es l'espion et tu vas te sacrifier ! hurla Hermione**

**- Pardonne-moi… souffla l'héritier des malefoy.**

**Cette interlude ne dura pas longtemps, puisque le signal fut envoyé. Draco releva soudain la tête et croisa le regard de sa bien-aimée. Qu'il l'aimait au plus profond de lui. Elle avait été celle qui l'avait changé. Il lui avait menti pour la protéger, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la perdre, mais là il était conscient que ce qu'il allait faire était du suicide, Dumbledore en était aussi conscient mais c'était le seul moyen. Il vint vers elle et l'embrassa. ce baiser terrorisa Hermione, elle le sentait c'était un adieu, un baiser passioné et fougueux à la fois. Quand ils se décollèrent il lui souffla ces trois qu'il n'avait jamais osé dire juqu'à maintenant : « Je t'aime Hermione.» Et il partit. Le plan de ce qu'il allait se passer elle, Harry et Ron le savaient par cœur : l'espion aurait pour but de détourner Voldemort pour que les membres de l'ordre agissent par derrière. Mais ce qui était risqué serait la réaction du mage noir. L'espion pourrait être encerclé entre l'affrontement ou pire éliminé par Voldemort lui-même. Elle ne put réfléchir longtemps, le combat avait commencé dehors. Pour arriver jusqu'au parc il fallait qu'elle neutralise plusieurs mangemorts, avant d'y aller elle lança un regard à ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle murmura « bonne chance » avant de s'élancer vers les mangemorts. **

**Des sorts fusaient de partout, Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à aller vers son but. Elle lançait des sorts de stupéfixion, d'immobilisation puis elle se vit obligée d'envoyer les sortilèges impardonnable. Elle envoya un doloris à un mangemort qui sous le choc du sortilège alla percuter une armure. Hermione reconnut Mcnair, l'éxecuteur. Elle vit que la voie était libre et se précipita dehors. Là, elle s'immobilisa. Ce qu'elle voyait maintenant reflettait bien ses dernières années : la souffrance et la peur. Plusieurs élèves, ceux de 6e et 7e année vu que les autres étaient tous envoyés à Beauxbatons, étaient étendus au sol, baignant dans leur propre sang. Hermione eut un haut le cœur quand elle reconnut le corps Lavande brown, élève de septième année dans sa maison. Elle était restée là à observer toute ses personnes en train de se battre qu'elle ne vit pas le sort de stupéfixion lançé par Pansy Parkinson. Alors que Parkinson s'approchait d'elle Lupin apparut et lui lança un expelliarmus si puissant qu'elle alla valser autre part. Lupin lança l'énervatum et elle reprit fonction de ses membres. Il ne resta pas plus longtemps avec elle car un autre venait de lui lancer un sortilège qu'il évita de peu avec un soulagement en reconnaissant l'éclair vert. Alors qu'elle reprenait un peu conscience de ce qui lui arrivait ,elle vit Ron touché de plein fouet par un sort qui l'envoya percuter le mur avec une force impressionnante. Elle lança un « incarcerem » à son adversaire et se précipita sur son meilleur ami. Il était étendu par terre, inconscient. Elle vérifia si son cœur battait encore et quand la réponse fut positive, elle lui lança le sort de bouclier. Plusieurs mangemorts vint ensuite à sa rencontre, elle lançait les sorts un à un, touchant et manquant sa cible. Quand une rafale de vent s'abbatit sur toute l'assemblée : la percution des deux sorts lancés succesivement par Harry et Voldemort. Le sort ayant touché les deux adversaires sans provoquer le priori incantatum. La violence des sorts fit voler les deux alors que la voix du phénix résonnait au loin…**

**- HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! cria Hermione.**

**- Hermione ! Attention derrière toi !**

**Elle fit volte face et un éclair vert suivit d'un rouge apparut devant ses yeux alors qu'elle fut projeté sur le côté. En se relevant elle vit un corps étendu devant elle. Apparemment celui qui l'avait évité de mourir sur le coup avait reçu en même temps un autre sort qui l'avait projeté 10 mètres plus loin, la chute ayant été surement douloureuse. Hermione se précipita sur le corps de celui qu'elle reconnut comme Draco, un filet de sang s'échappait derrière sa tête. Les larmes coulèrent malgré elle…**

**- Draco ! Draco.. Lève toi, je t'en supplie…pitié. Supplia t-elle**

**- Her.. hermione… souffla t-il difficilement**

**- Chuut. C'est fini mon amour.. on a gagné et on va te soigner regarde l'ordre neutralise les derniers mangemorts…**

**- Non… je vais pas m'en sortir hermione..**

**- NE DIS PAS CA ! tu vas t'en sortir… tu dois t'en sortir.. t'as pas le droit de me laisser…**

**- Ecoute-moi, écoute… je vais pas m'en sortir, je le sais mais je veux que toi tu t'en sortes… il y a surement quelques mangemorts sur le champ de bataille alors fait attention à toi…**

**- Je ne te laisserais pas ici…**

**- Hermione..**

**- Non ! non… je peux pas me résoudre à te perdre, je pourrais pas vivre sans toi.**

**- Si, il le faut, sache que je.. je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours…**

**- Dis pas ça, me dis pas adieu…**

**- Hermione tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi ?**

**- Tout ce que tu veux..**

**- Promets-le !**

**- Mais..**

**- Promets-le !**

**- D'accord.**

**Ce qu'il dit à ce moment fut les dernières paroles prononcées par lui :**

**« Vis pour moi hermione… vis pour moi. ». Quand il expira son dernier souffle son cœur se brisa. **

_Fin du flash back._

**En ressasant cette journée son cœur se serra, il était parti et jamais il ne la reverrait. Elle avait été avec lui jusqu'à sa mort. Mais plein d'autres choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Après ce jour là, on lui avait dit les victimes et ce jour fut un de ceux qu'elle préféra ne jamais vivre. 156 morts de notre côté dont 145 membres de l'ordre et 123 de l'autre côté. 74 bléssés, 27 étudiants de Poudlard décédés et 12 bléssés, 43 « survivants ». Mais ce qui avait manqué d'achever hermione était la nouvelle qu'on lui avait apporté : Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavande et…Ginny sont morts tous les 7 du sortilège « avada kedavra ». Harry avait tué et avait été tué en retour par Voldemort. Ron, quant à lui, faisait parti de ses 12 étudiants blessés, mais il était dans le coma entre la vie et la mort. Le professeur Mcgonagal, Flitwick, Chourave étaient morts succombant à leurs blessures. Lupin avait un traumatisme rien de bien grave et il était un des miraculés, un des « survivants ». **

**Hermione avait donc préférée s'isoler dans son lit à l'hopital, muette après ses nouvelles. Mais elle ne cessait de s'en vouloir de ne pas en profiter, elle était sure que Ron, Harry et surtout draco auraient voulu qu'elle bouge et vive ! Soudain, une voix se fit entendre dans sa tête ,celle du phénix… et les paroles de draco retentit dans son esprit : « vis… pour moi ! ». Elle allait vivre pour lui mais aussi pour Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavande et tous ces 183 morts. Elle allait vivre pour eux, les héros de la dernière guerre.**

**FIN !**

_Précisons que ceci est mon œuvre et pas celle de quelqu'un d'autre ! Alors ? Remarques à faire rewiews ! siouplaît ! BIG BISOUS ! Allez dans mon profil pour savoir les dernières fictions écrites par moi-même ! à la prochaine !_


End file.
